Youko's Love For Gold
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: Youko was forced to be Shuichi because of his love for gold, Rutilus that is. YoukoxOC


Author's note: Man, I have problems! This one I made a doujinshi, it came out very nice. Anyway, this story takes place differently then the Golden Death story I wrote earlier. Welp, anyway enjoy and review.   
  
Youko's Love for Gold   
  
Youko walked into the clearing, the golden eared beauty was standing on the other side, completely naked as always. Her name was Rutilus Letum, she was a killer, but he was drawn to her, her looks, her power. She never had a mate, she always killed those who asked. She stayed in the clearing, just waiting for an easy meal. He slowly approached her, her large golden tail swished and she turned to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Her ears went flat, she was taller than him.  
  
"I've come to ask you something." Youko said.  
  
"Ask quickly." She said.  
  
"Rutilus, can I be your mate?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Do you want to be my dinner?" She asked.  
  
"If that's what it takes." Youko said.  
  
"You're a thief, why would you want to give up your life for a chance to mate with me?" She asked.  
  
"Because, you're beautiful and powerful." He said.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Rutilus said.   
  
"Well, I can try." He said, "I may end up have to steal your heart."   
  
"You can try thief, but you will find there is no heart to steal." She smiled, "But, I will let you be my mate under one condition."  
  
"Yes?!?" Youko said, starting to get excited.  
  
"You must find me a hell dog demon, kill it and bring it to me." She said.  
  
"Okay." Youko left, knowing that that type of demon was almost impossible to kill, he might die in the process.  
  
"Stupid male." Rutilus laughed.  
  
******************  
  
Youko came back many days later, almost dead, but with his catch, he laid the large demon dog in front of the very shocked Rutilus.  
  
"Here." He panted.  
  
"You did it." She cursed at herself for not sending him after something like Rabidus Occidio, she ripped the stomach open and began to eat the insides.   
  
"Well?" Youko smiled now that he caught his breath.  
  
"You did kill it, so I guess I have to be your mate, just as I said." Rutilus scoffed the last on the meat and stood up, "Come back to me tonight, after I have rested."  
  
"Okay." Youko left, Rutilus sat under a tree and fell asleep, cursing her luck.  
  
*****************  
  
She woke up around midnight and was staring into Youko's golden eyes, her florescent green ones narrowed.  
  
"You're up?" Youko asked.  
  
"Yes." He got on the ground with her.  
  
"Come on, let's get started." He quickly got out of his own clothing and started to mate with her, she seemed uninterested. The next morning He woke up and Rutilus was eating a small demon, "Good morning."  
  
"Huh." She continued eating.   
  
"Well, I have things that I have to steal." Youko got up and left.  
  
"Thank the gods he left." Rutilus said.  
  
***************   
  
About a month passed when Youko finally showed up, he could smell the heavy scent of pregnancy on Rutilus.  
  
"Hello." He smiled.  
  
"Hello." She got up off the ground and slowly walked toward him.  
  
"Rutilus are you okay?" He ran over to her.  
  
"I'm FINE!" She slashed at him ripping the flesh on his chest, as well as his shirt.  
  
"Rutilus!" He stared at her.  
  
"And you probably thought I didn't have any other mates." She licked the blood off her hand, "You were wrong! I killed them!"   
  
"Wha-" She jumped at him and cut his stomach, he was too shocked to move, the woman he loved was trying to kill him! Rutilus cut his face, gashed his legs and arms. Before he knew what he was doing he was running through the woods, Rutilus right behind him. He had lost so much blood, he knew if he didn't act quick he would surly die, if not by Rutilus than by his wounds. Then it hit him, he could go to the human world! He could get his strength back and not have to worry about Rutilus finding him. After a few minutes Rutilus lost all trace of him.  
  
"Run to the human world, you can only hide for so long. I plan to kill the humans off one day, then I'll find you." Rutilus started laughing like a maniac, the birds flew out of the trees. For now Youko would be safe as Shuichi Minamino, but what about in the future? 


End file.
